Wyatt Earp Vol 1 3
Antagonists: * Gunner gang Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = Stagecoach Trail | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Showdown! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Norman Maurer | Inker3_1 = Norman Maurer | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Wichita, Kansas 1874: Wyatt Earp is told that there is trouble with a cowboy named Shanghai Pierce. Earp then rides over to the find Pierce taking shots at an elderly prospector in the streets. Wyatt confronts the cowboy despite his warnings that he will shoot and easily disarms the man, beats him in a fist fight and drags into the saloon and orders to gather up his things and leave town or face being locked up. Wyatt continues his rounds but when he comes back to the saloon he finds Pierce along with Ed Morrison and a gang of other cowboys. Morrison tells Wyatt that he and his boys are going to party up in the town anyway they like and nobody is going to stop them from doing so, not even the famous lawman. When he points out that they have Wyatt out gunned and that he is a coward, Wyatt seemingly stands back while they go on their way. However, Earp ducks through the back door of the local general store and borrows a shotgun and then exits out the front to meet the passing cowboys in the street. Getting the drop on them, Earp orders Ed and his men to stand down. The following day Wyatt is challenged by a cowboy named George Peshaur who thinks Wyatt is a coward for not fighting it out one on one. Wyatt accepts the challenge and the two men are locked in the back room of the cigar shop to fight it out with nothing but their bare hands. It sounds like a rough fight and the locals believe that Peshaur won when he comes out the door first until he keels over right away. Earp comes out standing telling the people that George got out first because he was trying to flee. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Black Bart! He Composed Rhymes to Fit His Crimes | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Norman Maurer | Inker4_1 = Norman Maurer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale narrated by Wyatt Earp. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = The Old Man! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Robert McCarty | Inker5_1 = Robert McCarty | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Mystery of the Missing Mustangs! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Norman Maurer | Inker6_1 = Norman Maurer | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = With a string of cattle rustling local ranchers have asked Wyatt Earp to do something about the problem or be replaced as lawman. When Earp offers them his badge they call his bluff and ask him to solve the problem with him. Wyatt begins investigating the most recent crime scene and follows the trail which abruptly stops at a river that ends with a waterfall, leaving Wyatt to wonder where the stolen stock could have been taken. He decides to return to town and start questioning new comers to see if any of them begin to act suspicious. Sure enough one man at the Diamond Slipper Saloon takes offense to being questioned by Wyatt and tries to pick a fight. Wyatt easily defeats him, ripping open his shirt and revealing a boat anchor tattoo on the man's chest. Having found a clue, he lets the man go and that night begins watching over the river. Sure enough the rustlers pass through with the stolen cattle and bring them to a steamboat that is being used to carry them up river without a trace. Wyatt charges at the boat with guns blazing, forcing the crew to focus on him instead of piloting the ship and it gets dangerously close to the waterfall. Noticing this and being past the point of no return, the crew abandons ship and surrenders to Earp. On the way into town the man who fought Wyatt in the bar asks how he could have figured out their plan, Wyatt tells him the tattoo on his chest -- a sailors tattoo if there ever was one -- was what gave them away. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Steamboat rustlers. Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}